Rose
Rose was the elder sister of the Hero of Bowerstone in Fable II, whom she had nicknamed "Sparrow". She took on the responsibility of looking after her younger sibling, following the unexplained death of their parents. The pair lived on the streets of Bowerstone Old Town in an open hut, and were friendly with some locals. Rose was frequently harassed by Arfur, who had implied to want to prostitute Rose in exchange for money and food; a proposal she vehemently rejected. During the events of Childhood, Rose and the hero collected five gold pieces and purchased a "magical music box" from Mystical Murgo, following prompting from Theresa. Later, after the music box was activated and disappeared, they were summoned to Fairfax Castle by Lucien. Lucien discovered that the pair possessed Hero blood, but ultimately determined that one of them was "the fourth"; a Hero who would halt his future plans. He shoots Rose, and attempts to kill the Hero, but fails. However, Rose was seen later, in the Perfect World dream sequence. Rose was notably skeptical regarding magic and the Old Kingdom, although she confessed to having had "hope" after purchasing the music box. Her diary can be found in Old Town, near the area that Rose and Sparrow's shack used to occupy. It can also be found before and after you go to sleep after Sparrow and Rose collect the gold pieces. Resurrection Rose can be resurrected, along with the rest of the Hero's family, if the Choice of Love is chosen at the end of the main plot. Although Rose is not seen again in-game, the Hero receives a letter where she states she is staying with an "odd, hooded figure". She cannot be located, even though she says she's in a "big forest, with lots and lots of trees" though it does not refer to Brightwood or Oakfield. It has been confirmed by a developer at Lionhead that the hooded man Rose writes about is, in fact, Scythe. Notes *She was voiced by Gemma Boyle. *Rose bore a resemblance to Theresa in her youth. Both had pigtails and wore red clothing. *In her diary, she wrote about a book she read (possibly from her parents) that tells of a girl who fights snow monsters. This could refer to Briar Rose, possibly the origin of Rose's name. **She has another diary in the A Perfect World quest. *In A Perfect World, if you are to search the cupboards or drawers, you find strange scrolls with arcane writing on them, suggesting that the parents of Rose and the hero may be more than just farmers. *If the hero engages a Banshee in combat, one of its dialogue statements is the suggestion that Rose didn't die from the first shot delivered by Lucien, and that she had suffered in agony as she witnessed Sparrow shot out of the castle window before Lucien finished her off. *In the opening sequence of Fable II, it is possible to move away from Rose while the bird's excrement are falling down on the Hero's head. To do that, quickly press the X button and move away from Rose while swinging the sword. If you travelled far enough, it will look like Rose is talking to herself. *If you make evil choices while getting the 5 gold, she at first doesn't like your choices, but will eventually come to agree with your actions. *In Fable III, the beggars will occasionally say "Just five gold coins. For five gold coins I can eat for a week." This is likely a reference to Rose when she tells Theresa "For five gold coins, we could eat for a week." *While in Childhood, Rose will sometimes talk about plans to visit the Gypsy Camp near Bower Lake in the summer, where the Hero of Bowerstone spends the next ten years of his/her life. ru:Роза pl:Róża Category:Fable II Characters Category:Heroes